We're alone, together
by TheRubyMoon
Summary: After Rin's single mother has died and Len's rich, "always out on trips without the kid" parents has changed his school after finding out what was happening to him in his old one. How will the two Gold-haired teens react to each other? Can they overcome the bullying and hate they receive from their classmates? Will they comfort each other through their depressing-like lives?


**We're Alone** **Together.**

 **This is my first ever story** / **fanfiction written and posted on this site!**

 ***I do not own the characters used in this story***

 **anyways, here it is!**

 **Rin P.O.V.**

*Flashback*

Its around 9 o-clock in the evening, Mother had come to pick me up from school. We usually go out at around 4 but I had stayed late because of my singing lessons and training.

"Hey Honey! How was your day at school?" Mother said as I entered the passenger side of the car. "Great Mom! I've got better at my song for the Vocaloid performance coming up."

Vocaloid was a small, after-school Singing club at our school that very few can join. I was quite lucky to even get in.

"Get your seatbelt on!" My overprotective mother yelled.

She was lucky I did.

That night on the ride home from school, a reckless, drunk driver drove straight into the oncoming lane... OUR LANE. Without even realizing what's about to happen, the driver went right into the driver side of our car, obliterating and crushing any object in its path, Including Mom.

Mom was dead before the car came to a stop. I however, got out with minor bruises and cuts.

*2 months later*

I still have not forgotten nor will forget that fateful day that I had lost my only mother on.

I now live alone. My abusive father had been divorced from my mother when I was only a toddler so I never got to spend time with him. I don't even know who he is for that matter. I have no one to support me. The money that was left over from my mom is running out, I'm soon going to lose everything. I've started to eat less, to save money. Sometimes, I don't eat for a whole day.

Since my mother's death, I've went into a depressive state. I was alone. I had no parents. I had no friends.

I am alone.

I felt suicidal. No one cared about me. They didn't know what I was going through. They'd rather harass me and beat me up.

"Ha ha ha! HEY! Why don't you go cry to your mommy? Oh wait, I forgot! You don't hav-"

"DING DING"

The bell has gone and we needed to get to next class. That class, was Mathmatics with Mrs. Kayobi. This was one of the few classes where I had to sit near the most famous, above all girl: Miku. That blue haired girl was the evilest, most mean person you could ever imagine. Her friend group consisting of mostly jocks and rich boys, acted like a giant nest of bees around her, all as If they were servants of a queen, being loud and obnoxious.

I, however, am the quiet girl sitting alone. Away from all the conversations and socialization. I never really fit into any group. All of the friends I used to be with have moved away or have left me.

That is why I sit in the furthest corner from them, near the window. I already know no one wants to be friends with me or even talk to me. So, I just stare outside at the trees in the courtyard so i can get easily distracted you from all the "buzzing" from "that group". Just from looking outside for a bit, I transport to my own private world in my own thoughts.

I popped out of my daze once heard a whack of a ruler on a desk coming from the front of the classroom.

"Okay everyone, Settle down! Get to your seats!" Mrs. Kayobi yelled, just so people could hear her over the sound of "the bees" around Miku. Once she had everyone settled down and seated, she continued. "I have a special announcement for you all!"

An announcement?

"I would like to welcome our new student, come on in Mr. Kagamine!"

A golden-blonde haired, light blue eyed boy quietly walks into the classroom. He had his hair held up in a ponytail.

W...w..Wait what? Golden hair? Light blue eyes? This guy looks identical to me!

Almost every girl in the class except for me, fell in love with him. Even Miku was in awe from his looks. I was just surprised.

"I'd like to introduce Len Kagamine, our new student. He transferred from his old school to attend here." Said Mrs. Kayobi, writing his name out on the board. "How about you sit... There."

She pointed directly to the right of me. There sat an empty, unused desk. After only a few seconds, the new boy sits down beside of me and starts extracting his binders from inside his bag.

 **Len P.O.V.**

Today is the first ever day inside my new school. It's way better than my old one. Ugh, how I dreaded the time there. I was the genius kid with rich parents that were never home. Oh! Also, I was the shyest of shy in the whole school. Fascinating isn't it?

Because I was shy, I didn't make that many friends throughout my years there. And because of that, i got bullied more. I had to move away because of "them". I was beaten up on a daily basis, I got bruises everywhere. Even though my parents aren't home that much; either on Holidays or other trips (without me), they did find out soon enough on what was happening to me. What is even worse, they changed my schools in only a few days after finding out. I lost all my friends I that had at my old school. They were the ones that supported me, helped me, and even protected me at times.

I'm now alone.

But hey! Now that I'm here at this new school, I should try to make some friends as soon as I can. That way, I will have a good chance to make up for what/who I've lost.

Only a few seconds after the teacher yelled for a break, a big group of students approached me.

In a few more seconds, I was surrounded by people all around my desk, asking me questions rapid-fire, left and right, one after the other. I was overwhelmed.

"You're the new kid right? Nice to meet you!"

"What was your old school?"

"Why did you change schools?"

That last question. I somehow zoned into THAT question.

I had to lie. Even though I didn't want to, I had to.

"You know, my father's job made him move over here, so I had to change schools." I said, trying to act as if my parents were home daily.

By then my first teacher... Who was it again? Oh, right! Mrs. Kayobi, was telling everyone to settle down and get back into their seats as the break was now over.

We then had to start righting notes on the lesson that was on the board. I followed each and every word and wrote it down into my notebook.

By the end of class, which I made from observation from people packing their stuff up, Mrs. Kayobi had one more thing to say to the class.

"Who wants to help Len around the school? This includes showing him which area is which is in the school school and helping him get to his next classes." She asked.

Oh! Yes! Thank you! I don't even know a single way around this school.

Nearly all the girls were itching to volunteer, yelling out "I can!" and "Oo, Pick me!".

Did I have that much of an influence from just being in the same class as them for an hour?

I was in shock. I didn't know I was this popular already!

Mrs. Kayobi them flung her finger until it abruptly stopped. "I choose you, Rin."

 **Rin P.O.V.**

Wait, did she just ask me?

In an instance the new boy, Len, walks up to me and greet him.

"Are you Rin?" He asked quietly.

"Yes I am!" I answered, while packing up my notebook into my bag.

"Could you help me get to my next classes?" It was the first block of the day and, there were still three more classes to go.

"Sure, what classes do you have?"

Len Kagamine pulls out a small printed out paper showing his schedule.

"I have English with Mr. Kyube next class. Would you help me find my way to that class."

"I also have Mr. Kyube! If you want, you can walk with me to next class." Len looked delighted soon after I spoke that. I mean, I don't really like having much attention and would be my own quiet self, alone, but Len looked like he desperately needed help to find his next class.

By then, the bell had rung, it was time to go to "our" next class. Len followed close beside me as we walked through the halls.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **sorry if this story seems a little cliche like. Don't worry, the story and the connection of friendship will soon become closer.**

 **anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
